


To Your Hart's Content

by Golddisaster



Series: Tu Es Ma Vhenan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster





	To Your Hart's Content

Schreeeeeeeech

…

Schreeeeeeeeech

…

Schreee-

Dorian slammed his book shut, dust flying up from its pages, a twitch developing in his right eye. That condemnable Hart had been at it all afternoon, not an hour went by without that headache-inducing trumpet breaking the silence in the library. Why was it screeching anyways? Was it not fed? Was it being haughtier than usual? Whatever it was, he just wanted it to stop. Dorian rose from the well-worn chair in his little alcove, putting the book on the seat of the chair and venturing out into the courtyard. Before he could even shut the door to the tower, he heard another indignant snort followed by an unfamiliar word. Based on the tone, he could only assume it was a curse, and either Shyael or Solas were doing something to that Hart. He made his way over to the barn, spotting the dark colored Hart from a mile away. The Hart was stopped before what was a bleached log sitting atop two boxes on either end of it. It was high for a human to jump over, but manageable for any mount, but the Hart wasn’t having it, tossing its massive head and pawing the ground in front of it. Dorian stopped a few feet away, watching as the colossal creature turned its head at a slight tug of the reins. Shyael sat atop the Hart, apparently having forgone a saddle in favor of just a saddle pad.

“I say Shyael, just what are you doing to that poor creature?” Dorian asked the dark-haired elf as he circled towards him. Shyael scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not what I’m doing to him, it’s what he’s doing to me.” Shyael lamented, putting a hand on his hip, panting. The elf looked legitimately exhausted, sweat visible on his face, and his collar unbuttoned almost to his chest.

“What are you trying to do, exactly?”

“I'm trying to improve this one's collection while jumping.” Shyael said, taking a deep breath. "And I'm failing." 

“Come on now Shyael, I’ve seen you deal with things more difficult than this.” Dorian said, putting a hand on the Hart’s flank.

“Do you want to get up here and try?” Shyael challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“No, I think not. I’d rather just watch you." Dorian chuckled, watching as Shyael smiled. It was a rare sight to see, a legitimate smile and not the constant, smirking upturn of Shyael's lips.

"Alright, let’s try this again.” Shyael said, moving the Hart forward, and turning the Hart back towards the jump. Dorian looked on as the Hart took a few brisk walking steps and then broke out into a canter. Dorian tracked Shyael and Hart anxiously as they approached the jump, and saw the Hart’s ears flick back, pressed against its head. Then, not a step away from the jump, Dorian watched in wide-eyed horror as the Hart dug its heels into the ground in a hard-stop and threw its head forward, launching Shyael from his once steady spot on the Hart’s withers. Dorian felt his heart stop as he heard a solid thud and a scrape against the ground, and nothing else.

“Shyael!” He yelled, going around the Hart which was now nibbling on grass near the jump, and dodging around the obstacle which had caused all this trouble. He saw Shyael laying on his back, head turned away from Dorian, one arm resting across his chest. Dorian went over to his side, breathing out with relief when he saw that Shyael’s eyes were open slightly.

“Are you alright?” Dorian asked him softly, kneeling down beside him. Shyael winced as he tried to move, and shook his head.

“Easy, Shyael.” Dorian said, putting a hand on the Inquisitor’s arm. Shyael looked at Dorian, holding his gaze, managing a small nod. Dorian didn’t speak again until Shyael’s breathing became less heavy and shuddering, more regular, although still very much shuddering.

“Do you think you’ve broken anything?” Dorian asked.

“No.” Shyael managed. “Landed on my side. Think I managed to break my fall.” He muttered, closing his eyes and grimacing. Shyael opened his eyes again, lips pressed into a line.

“I’m going to get up.” Shyael grunted, managing to push himself up slightly. “Oh, gods.” Shyael gasped, grabbing his ribs, head bowed, forehead almost to his knees.

“Bad idea.” He coughed. Dorian sighed at Shyael, casting a glare at the Hart at the other side of the jump.

“Okay.” Shyael said after another minute.

“Are you feeling any better?” Dorian asked him, giving the elf an incredulous look.

“No, but I need to get up and walk.” Shyael grunted, trying to will himself to stand despite his body begging to just stay still. Dorian grasped Shyael’s hand, pulling him up onto his feet. The second he stood up, Shyael felt his knees buckle, grabbing onto Dorian’s shoulder for support, while Dorian put a hand on Shyael’s waist to steady him. Shyael breathed in and bit his lip, feeling a flush start to move across his face. He slowly curled his fingers around Dorian’s hand, eyes focused on the ground. Dorian couldn’t help but smile at seeing the tips of Shyael’s ears turn red.

“Feeling any better now?” Dorian asked with a chuckle, looking at Shyael, squeezing his hand gently.

“No, I think I need another minute.” Shyael answered, looking up at him with that smile once again.


End file.
